Campaign Clash
Campaign Clash is a game mode where players can choose a team of 15 heroes and attempt to defeat a series of dungeons, of which there are 18 in total. Various rewards are awarded to the player as they venture further into the chain of increasingly difficult dungeons. All heroes that take part in the campaign will gain a small amount of EXP at the end of the campaign, which the amount is depending on how far into the campaign they manage to get to. Playing the Campaign Clash is the only way a player can reliably gain Mystic Crystals in game. The only other way is the occasional in game Events rewards that usually requires the purchase of Jewels by the player. Campaign Clash is accessible once the player has built the Ancient Relic building. Campaign Rewards Rewards are awarded on each completed dungeons. In dungeons that players' hero team fight against another hero team, it rewards EXP and Mystic Crystals. In "chest" dungeons, players can get random rewards without having to engage in battle. Notes *Random rewards can be anything from Good Heroes, Rare Heroes, Purple, Gold or Coral EXP Cards, Gold, Souls, Rings or Jewels. *EXP and Mystic Crystals gained are not fixed. You get increasingly more for EXP and Mystic Crystals on each dungeon you passed. EXP and Mystic Crystals reward for each new Campaign Clash is also slightly different. Notes *Starting a new Campaign each day rewards the player with 50 Jewels. *The battle in Campaign Clash occurs pretty much the same way as Arena does. Therefore, generally speaking, strategies applicable in Arena is also applicable in Campaign Clash. However, in Arena one can focus solely on winning the battle, while in Campaign Clash the survival of heroes is also very important. *Unlike Arena, heroes that are downed and reviving in your base does not affect that in Campaign Clash. *In Campaign Clash, players start the first battle with a small amount of Rage. The player gains Rage at the same rate as any other battles. Any remaining rage will be carried over to the next dungeon. *After every battle, all surviving heroes will regain 15% of their HP. *Heroes must be participating a battle to get the 15% HP regain. Damaged heroes that are not selected will not regain any HP. *In a Campaign Clash battle, any benefits a hero normally received from Hero Aids or equipments are not applied. This includes bonus to ATK and HP stat as well as Aid Skills from aid heroes. Only the buffs and skills applied due to hero evolution carry over. *If the player's Arena building get's destroyed, any surviving heroes are automatically considered dead. The same goes for surrendering the fight. *A player can reattempt a dungeon any number of time as long as he has remaining heroes to do so. Any damage done to the enemy in the previous attempt will be carried over to the next attempt: dead heroes will remain dead, and damaged heroes will remain damaged (they do not get the 15% HP recovery like the player does), and lost mercenaries are lost. However, their remaining mercenaries' HP will be completely recovered. *Mercenaries require heroes to lead them. Therefore, if a player manages to kill all the enemy heroes but gets his whole team eliminated by the remaining enemy mercenaries, on the next attempt, there will be no enemies in the dungeon, which the player can easily take the win if they have any remaining heroes. The same goes for the player, where if they lose all their heroes but win the round with their remaining mercenaries, they'd still be considered beaten, but all their heroes are still lost. *Heroes selected into the expedition will still be affected by any changes made to these heroes afterwards. For example, if you level up a hero, the hero selected in the expedition will also be leveled up. If you used up a hero you've selected in EXP Fusion, you will now have 1 less heroes in your expedition line up. *The opponent you faced in Campaign Clash seems to be scaled according to the level of the heroes you currently have. If you have a relatively low level team of heroes, you might be facing some low level enemy hero team. Once you started to level up your heroes, you'll begin to see stronger enemy hero line ups, even in early dungeon levels. *Newer epic heroes introduced after Pan Goli do not appear in Campaign Clash. The only heroes a player can face are Pounder, Pan Goli, Skull Mage, Glory Priestess, Hydrasaur, Demon Slayer, Savage Chief, Blockhead, Air Elite, Blitz Bomber, Dark Rider, Renee Ven, Chiron and Abyss Demon,